gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga IV: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe ~ Final Nightmare/Script: Part Seven
Ouroburos: Why don't we stop chatting and fight? Roid: Ah, yeah... No woinder, ya lil' baby! It'z 'bout time I swindle ya outta yo money! grabs Ouroburos and throws him... Ouroburos: Nyyuh! Giga Fuzzy: BOY!!! did I agree to have the lad fight for me? I thought he'd listen... Ouroburos: {seethes} Zeitgeist wanted to fight you, yet a refusal got in order... Why!? Roid: Where do I start? presses his foot against Ouroburos's scalp Ouroburos: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Giga Fuzzy: Come on, Zeit, use your instincts! Roid: I ain't gonna say it agane: Gramps can't foight meh 'cuz he won't... Face fakts! prepares for his Blade of Hail attack... Roid: Eh, boy... knees his enemy in the crotch area Giga Fuzzy: Hey, quit! Ouroburos: NNNAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Roid: Don't loikit, uh? Dis ain't no friendlee comp! Bake where I'mfrum, guv, me an' muh two buds at hom lieked ta beat da shit outta eachother fur fun... Der ain't no 'plainin frum moi. Giga Fuzzy: {hisses} Unless if I make things clear, I'll say it again: STOP!!! turns his robotic head to Zeitgeist, looking a bit frail Roid: I ain't stoppin' fer no one, guvna... 'Cuz ya wanna know somethin'? loads his prosthetic arm's bullets and points them at the Fuzzy Roid: Yaare a nuisancence! {BLAST BLAST BLAST!!!} Giga Fuzzy: Oh, shit! dodges the bullets and tackles Roid, retrieving Ouroburos in the process Roid: Uh-HOOOOO!!! {SKKKKKKRRRITCH!!!!!!!!!!!} Ouroburos: {*cough cough cough*} Zeitgeist? Giga Fuzzy: Boy... Roid: {huff-huff!} I'm impressed, guvna... Ya still survived afta th' injuries. Butt asof new... recharges his weapon for the final blow... Roid: YA... WELL... D---- HUH!?!? Ouroburos: What was that? Giga Fuzzy: It's a...... ninja!? kunoichi has just thrown a shuriken star at Roid's neck, seemingly paralyzing him ETG: If only I didn't come sooner, then you guys would've been robo-dinner! Roid: Eh, girly! Ya throw this spiky thingie at muh heador wut!?!? ETG: Well, d'ooooooy! The name's ETG-chan: Commander Ninja of the Male Brigade... Genius sent me here for recon duty, and I didn't miss the party! Yahaa!! shakes off his headache and gives a look to Zeitgeist... Giga Fuzzy: Who knew!? Roid: Tch! ETG, eh!? Two questions... One: What da hell do "ETG" main, aniwy? And two: if ya clam yaare porto da Mail Brigad, den hoo cum yaare a girlie-girl!? blushes in true anger... ETG: GODDAMNIT, I'M A MAN!!!! A MAN!!!! It's a curse, a curse I tell you... I even went all the way and killed two henchman for all it's worth. becomes confused and exchanges looks with Ouroburos... Ouroburos: Again, who knew? Roid: T--t-t-t----two.... henchman!? ARE YA FUGGIN CRAZY!?!?!?!??! YOU DA ONE DAT KILLED MY PARTNAS IN CRIM!?!?!??!?! falls down from ETG's forehead, being a little nervous to say anything ETG: Hee-heh... Giga Fuzzy: For a ninja, he's actually not too shabby... Ouroburos: {Phew!} At least we got all this trouble out of the way. Roid: WELL, I'M GUNNA RIP OOF DAT LIL PHASE OF YAA---------- N-no waaaaaay..... notices the loss of blood from his neck, dripping down to his lower legs Roid: I ain't dyin', guvna... OOF!! falls to the ground in deep sorrow... ETG: Oooh, boy! Wait till Genius hears about this. Ouroburos: Pardon me... ETG: Huh??? looks over to Ouroburos and kneels close to him Giga Fuzzy: Boy... Ouroburos: You are a ninja, correct? ETG: Damn straight! Fastest thing you're ever seen, next to Sonic, anyway! Hee-hee! Ouroburos: Well, then I appreciate your assistance... But now... walks up to Roid, with a faint grin on his face... Ouroburos: ... It appears I have some business to finish. Roid: Pt-TYUH!! coughs up blood... Roid: Eh, guv!? How dis happin? Ouroburos: Why do I have to explain everything? Because if I do, you need to promise to stop siding with Terios. Roid: ...... Giga Fuzzy: like the boy just won't quit, himself... He must understand those around him some strange reason, ETG's cheeks seem to be blushing with envy ETG: is he cute... Wait, what!?!? I'm a dude, and girls should like dudes only... How's this even possible!? straightens his face and then looks all around him, then back at the collapsed Roid Ouroburos: So... Do you understand why you cannot defeat any of us? Then it's simple: you inherit various weaknesses to the point of trying so awfully hard to conceal, but you know what just happens? YOU ARE SHIT OUT OF LUCK! Roid: I ain't doin' nuthin' roight, guvna... Ya right. I dun not liek what Terryosis doin' to me! Ouroburos: Roid... Please accept this offer, for you may now join the newly-improved WOA... Do you yield or not? starts sitting on his backside again and takes his hand out... Roid: All of a sudden... I think my grammar's startin' to heal up, again! You helped me, bud... Whaddya say? nods and puts his arm out... Ouroburos: Alright, but will you still join? Roid: Absolutely! I'll do what I can to serve my leader. both shake hands in agreement ETG: Woooow, touching... But how the hell do we get outta here?!? Roid: Look here... pulls out a dimension rift from his back pocket Roid: It's a dimension rift! Giga Fuzzy: Seriously, is there no other teleportation devices other than rifts? I thought that always annoyed me in my Golden ages! ETG: I do have an unlimited supply of smoke bombs, but they're not as usable as you think... Months ago, I had to go out for ninja training, and I wanted to go up at the Akari Lake, but then using one of my bombs, I went at the wrong area: Pluto! Roid, and Ouroburos smack their foreheads in disbelief... Giga Fuzzy: Let's just go inside the rift, anyway... {sighs} Kids these days... team of four enter the rift {RRRRRRZZZZZTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!} (Meanwhile back at Terios's lair...) Beecanoe: {seethes in anger} stares deep into the mirror of his new room... Beecanoe: I won't wait any longer... I have to find him! (To be continued...) Category:Epic Saga